movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Dumbo Gang
Meanwhile, Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper were observing Neverland. "Oh, Fievel, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Olivia said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Bambi. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Wow!" Bambi said as he looked northwest. "And the Ham-Ham encampment." Thumper noticed Cat R. Waul's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Captain Cat R. Waul and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Fievel called as he hid Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. "Quick, Gadget! Take Olivia and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Gadget said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Dumbo Gang lived there. Fievel whistled to him and teased him. "Cat R. Waul! Cat R. Waul, you catfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Fievel dodged them all. Olivia saw that Gadget was going too fast. "Gadget! Not so fast! Please, Gadget!" Olivia called, "We cant keep up with you!" But Gadget was not listening. "Gadget! Wait!" Gadget reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Five crows and a circus mouse were sleeping and Gadget tries to wake them up. One of them was a crow with black feathers, wearing a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, a blue luau skirt with patterns of white leaves, and lavender spats and was smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow. The second one was a short and fat crow, wearing a blue fedora and a fuchsia luau skirt with patterns of white leaves. His name was Big Daddy Lou. The third one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes, wearing spectacles and a gray hat befitting and old Southern preacher from the 20's and a pink village dress with a red waistband similar to Shanti's dress. His name was Reverend Zachariah. The fourth one was a crow, wearing a straw boater hat with no top and a red loincloth similar to Mowgli's loincloth. His name was Tyrone. The fifth one was a mouse with brown fur and small, white buck-teeth, wearing white opera gloves, a red flower behind his right ear, a purple lei, and a green grass skirt. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. The sixth and last one was a small crow, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, a red bandeau top, a pink flower necklace, two leaf wristlets, and a green grass skirt. His name was Lil' Urle. "One chance..." Gadget said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Jim on the head. "Ouch!" Jim groaned. The club fell into Big Daddy Lou's wings. Jim saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Big Daddy Lou in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Zachariah and Tyrone in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Tyrone snapped. "Who you pushing?" Zachariah asked. "You, that's who!" Big Daddy Lou said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Zachariah and Tyrone attacked Big Daddy Lou. Soon, Timothy and Lil' Urle joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Gadget pulled Jim's skirt. "Wait! I have an order from Fievel!" "Huh?" Jim stopped and said, "Orders from Fievel? Hold it, boys!" Zachariah, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Gadget?" Timothy asked. "Fievel wants you all to get rid of the flying Olivia bird!" Gadget said, wanting to get rid of Olivia. "A flying what?" Big Daddy Lou asked. "Olivia bird!" Tyrone said. "Olivia bird!" Zachariah asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Gadget said. "Flying this way?" asked Lil' Urle. "Fievel's orders are...what?" asked Big Daddy Lou. "We must stop the bird!" Gadget said. "Smash it?" asked Lil' Urle. "Kick it?" Jim asked. "Stomp on it?" Zachariah asked. "No, like this..." Gadget said and pretended to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Timothy said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the crows agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Gadget said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Gadget!" Jim ordered. His brothers and Timothy rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Gadget. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Olivia flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Gadget said. "I see it!" Zachariah said. "Me too!" Tyrone said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Big Daddy Lou said. The animals got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Olivia almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Gadget came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Olivia, but Fievel flew right on time and grabbed her before she met her doom. "Darn it!" Gadget cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Fievel," Olivia said as she hugged Fievel, "you saved my life." Gadget got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Thumper reached Olivia first. "Are you hurt, Olivia?" Thumper asked. "No, Thumper." Olivia answered. "Thank heavens, Olivia," Bambi said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle are coming at them. Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper hid behind Bambi's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Olivia bird, Fievel blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Fievel like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The animals' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Fievel walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Fievel said. "A mother?" Lil' Urle asked, as Olivia looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Fievel cried. "Oh..." Big Daddy Lou sobbed, "Gadget said it was a bird." "Gadget said what?" Fievel asked. "Uh-oh." Gadget gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Timothy said. "Gadget... Gadget!" Gadget emerged from the leaf. "What?" Gadget asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Gadget. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Fievel asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Gadget said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Fievel asked. "Well, that's the plan." Gadget said. "Gadget Hackwrench, I hereby banish you forever!" Fievel snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Gadget cried and flew away to see her friends, Chip, Dale, Foxglove, Montery Jack, and Zipper. "Please, not forever!" Olivia pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Fievel said, "Come on, Olivia. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Fievel. The mermaids?" Olivia asked. "No, let's go hunting." Big Daddy Lou argued. "Tigers?" Timothy asked. "No, bears." Zachariah and Tyrone said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Bambi said. "And the hamsters too." Thumper added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few hamsters!" Jim, Timothy, Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle saluted Fievel. He then goes over to Bambi. "Bambi, you be the leader." Bambi saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Bambi ordered as a general, leading the Lost Dumbo Gang into the forest. "Come on, raccoon." Thumper said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Thumper. Do be careful!" Olivia called. "Come on, Olivia," Fievel said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Fievel and Olivia flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes